long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ah Man
One of Yue Yang's Guardian Beasts. After using Phantom Shadows Possession skill, the bronze babaric cow was taken over and became a Barbarian Cow Shadow, that Yue Yang later named Ah Man. Description A humanoid Beast that is 90% human and 10% cow, by having a human body with a cow head. With every evolution that Ah Man undergoes its appearance becomes more humanoid, the face gets more refined and the body strenghtend. [[Grimoire|'Grimoire']]' Description' Barbarian Cow Shadow: Named “Ah Man” by her master. Humanoid special-type. Intelligence Unlocked. Gold-ranked Level 5. Living half-entity. Guardian Beast. Undergone humanoid Reconstruction five times. Special Skills: Trample, Eyes, Double Kill Evolutions First Evolution: '''Barbarian Cow Shadow: humanoid-type beast, bronze-ranked level 3 half-entity. Guardian Beast with an obstinate character. Owned the skills Trample and Eyes. '''Second Evolution: '''Barbarian Cow’s other abilities had not changed at all. Only an additional attribute, ‘Low Sentience’ had been added, which had made him so happy that he thought it was a dream. '''Third Evolution: Forth Evolution: '''Barbarian Cow Shadow: Silver-Rank Level 5 "Yue Yang realized that after multiple reconstructions of the Barbarian Cow Shadow’s body, it looked totally different from her previous self. Her previous body which had been almost three meters tall was now reduced to a smaller size. Her colossal, monstrous body had also lost some of its frightening amount of muscle, and she had become more slender. Her current appearance was practically a hundred times better than her previous one. Her horns didn’t look as coarse anymore, and instead, they became extremely glossy and lustrous. Furthermore, her lines also looked better and sharper, like a beautiful killing machine. Her face, which had previously only looked like a rough outline of a woman, had become fine and delicate right now. Although her looks had not reached the level of a beauty, she was definitely not ugly. She actually looked like a bold and powerful female warrior… Her eyes, which had previously been completely crimson red, became a little more like a human’s eye with a white sclera. However, her pupils were still the same crimson red color. In addition, her strength had increased multiple fold. Yue Yang reckoned that her Eyes power had greatly increased. The oxen armour draped over her body previously had also completely changed in appearance. Currently, The Barbarian Cow Shadow had completely lost the features from the Barbarian Cow that was a part of her fusion previously. She was more of an amazon warrior wearing an oxen arour. She still had her muscles and her explosive, unbridled strength, but her skin had started to become glossy and soft. Her body had become closer to a womanly figure, instead of her previous body which had the waist of a bear and back of a tiger. She had more curves right now… Of course, if one were to compare any part of the Barbarian Cow Shadow’s body to a normal girl, no matter if it was the chest, waist, butt or legs, the Barbarian Cow Shadow would look like a female giant. It’s just that she kind of looked like a girl right now. This made Yue Yang feel extremely relieved. He had initially given up hope for the Barbarian Cow Shadow to evolve into a hot girl. He was already more than pleasantly surprised that she could evolve into this."(R=136) '''Fifth Evolution: Barbarian Cow Shadow: Named “Ah Man” by her master. Humanoid special-type. Intelligence Unlocked. Gold-Rank Level 5. Living half-entity. Guardian Beast. Undergone humanoid Reconstruction five times. Special Skills: Trample, Eyes, Double Kill She was still in the midst of an evolution, bathed in a golden light as black smoke seeped out from her body relentlessly. Her body became smaller little by little and the horns on her head twisted backward. The silver-colored cow horns had also slowly turned into gold color. The gold-colored horns slowly turned smaller and grew longer backward. Her obviously masculine face outline slowly became softer and more feminine. Her 2-meter tall height might still be very big, but it was much better than her previous build. The current her even looked more slender than before. Her sturdy, bulging muscles were now only limited to her arms and thighs, completely disappearing from the rest of her body. Instead, a girl’s smooth and tender skin was covering the rest of her body. Although she didn’t have a snow-white, tender skin like the Bloody Queen’s, compared to her previous body, her skin had completely changed. Then, Barbarian Cow Shadow’s body and the Barbarian Cow Leather Armor that she was wearing started to ignite in a fire, dropping lumps of fire on the ground… Her two arms weren’t bulky anymore, her fingers had also become thin and slender. The tail on her back had also completely disappeared. Above her thighs, a womanly butt was present. Other than the part of her body below her knees, which were still cow’s legs and hoofs, there were no other characteristics that showed that she was a Barbarian Cow. The Barbarian Cow Shadow suddenly bent over in pain as a bright golden light suddenly emitted from her heart area. As the flames on her body subsided, the new Barbarian Cow Shadow who stood back up again made Yue Yang gasp in surprise. Her body was completely bare, all the armors that she wore previously had completely disappeared. Although her skin was a little bronze in color, it seemed even healthier and full of vitality. On her extremely well-proportioned slender body, the most eye-catching part of her body that would make others immediately spurt nosebleed was a pair of what Yue Yang would reckon as G-cup breasts. If it weren’t for the fact that she was 2-metres tall, those treasures that would cause a storm in other’s blood wouldn’t be proportionate to her body at all. There was a little golden bell dangling from her neck, resting in the middle of those incredible breast. There was also a golden wristband on her wrist. Her waist was no longer sturdy and stocky like last time, instead, it was shapely and smooth like a normal girl’s. Due to her ridiculously big butt, she looked like she had a beautiful pear-shaped build. Category:Beast Category:Guardian Beast Category:Humanoid Beast Category:Female